


I love you

by FreyaRays



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Breakup Poem, F/M, Im Big Sad Basically, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaRays/pseuds/FreyaRays
Summary: Just a bad poem.
Series: Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648846





	I love you

I hate you  
I miss you   
I love you 

My heart shrinks   
Every time I think   
Eyes that glow like   
amber in the sunlight  
No longer hold love for me

I hate you   
I miss you  
I love you 

My heart recoils  
Every time I think   
I will never again feel the comfort of   
Your warm body sleeping next to mine

I hate you   
I miss you   
I love you 

My heart is battered  
Every time I think   
You’ve moved on  
I was nothing special 

I hate you   
I miss you   
I love you


End file.
